Eternal Youth
by The Pootamis
Summary: Based off of The Batman The Animated Series episode titled Eternal Youth with a side of humor. Who could ever resist an expenses payed weekend away at the spa? He couldn't and would be glad for it later.


Eternal Youth. That is what it had been labeled as anyways. A new enterprise that was quickly taking many citizens of Gotham City by storm.

A new facility in the outskirts of the city deep within the forest. A youth spa. That was their selling point anyways.

A spa that quote would knock off a few years and make you feel younger again. An opportunity many would not pass up.

Especially the rich and powerful. As for him? He almost passed it up. He almost decided not to go and decline their invitation he had received through the mail.

But he didn't. He had gone and so far was impressed. Impressed with the facility that was presented before him and many more citizens of Gotham City that would call this facility their home for the weekend.

A mini vacation. That was what he had been told by Alfred. A mini vacation for the both of them as he had given his long time butler the weekend off inviting him and one of the older man's closest friends to accompany him receiving nothing but gratitude in return.

But it was him that was thankful. Thankful for getting this much needed time off from work. Much needed time from Wayne Enterprises that seemed to be growing each and every single day.

Growing into a company his parents could be proud of. Growing into a company that he could be proud of with every single change that he has provided and caused throughout the months.

The most drastic has been one that has caused quite a stir. An ego friendly company. A company that has been slowly but steadily been trying to find ways to improve the planet.

Find ways to save as much of the planet as they could. Even if others have thought different. Even if some of his employees have tried to strike deals with others to destroy rainforests in the process.

But he wouldn't think about that now. He wouldn't think about Wayne Enterprises. He wouldn't think about saving the planet.

No in fact he wasn't thinking of much right now. Instead he was just relaxing with his head thrown back looking upwards with his eyes firmly closed enjoying the cool feeling of the mineral water all around him.

Enjoying one of the many truly remarkable things the facility proves for him and its guests. And this was one of them.

A small indoor pool. A pool filled with the absolute best mineral water the planet has to offer. A pool that is so relaxing.

Gives off this relaxing temperature that was simply perfect. In fact everything around him was perfect. The great forest scenery around him that is untouched by anybody's hand.

A small detail mentioned by the woman in charge of the whole thing. A redheaded woman by the name of Dr Demeter.

A truly beautiful woman. If he was being honest one of the most beautiful women that he has ever seen.

A woman that had just smiled when her eyes drifted to meet his own during her introduction to all the new guests of the spa a few hours ago.

A woman that he swore he had seen before. He was sure of it. But he couldn't worry about that. This was to be a relaxing weekend.

A weekend without needing or worrying about chasing down any criminals that might be looking to make a name for themselves.

This wasn't about needing to capture any criminals that might have broken out of Arkham Asylum. No this was about having a mini vacation of sorts and so far he was off to a perfect start.

Almost too perfect. A simple thought that makes him snap his eyes wide open finding himself staring up towards a clear sky.

A sky that itself that was almost mimicking his thoughts. Such thoughts that make him unaware of a pair of green eyes staring towards him from afar.

Eyes that stare at him from beside a pillar until they disappear when his head turns in their direction. Eyes that have been watching him the moment that he has arrived here.

Eyes that have been studying him. Studying to see if this man was truly like how she had read about. The billionaire ego man.

That was one title that had been bestowed to him by a few news outlets. Headlines that immediately grabbed her attention making her solely focus entirely on him.

Focus on him seeing if there was any changes between the last time they had met in a formal setting and so far the results have been promising. Especially with the latest news that she has heard about him.

Another rain forest saved. Another of many that this man has saved over the year. Even if it would cost him millions upon millions of dollars to do so showing where his heart truly lied.

A simple discovery that has made her look towards this man in a new light. Look towards him with pride.

Look towards him with something else building up slowly behind her. Something that she could not allow to happen.

Her heart already belonged to another. Belonged to another man. A mysterious man. A man that likes to play Halloween every single night.

But luckily she would never have to chose. A simple discovery that had sent a chill up and down her spine.

A wonderful chill. A chill that had made a sinister smile come to her face as she quickly thought of a plan.

A plan to get the two alter egos to come to her. To have her chance of finally hearing the words that she always dreamed of to come out of his mouth.

An opportunity that was right there in front of her. Right here in front of her now as her lips curl upward before slowly she emerges around the pillar making her way quietly over towards him.

So quietly as the sound of her bare feet hitting the tiles barely makes a sound. But he heard them. He heard them and continues to listen to them getting closer and closer through closed eyes.

Closer until they come to a stop directly behind him causing him to open his eyes only to find himself staring up into a pair of green eyes.

Green eyes that stare down towards him warmly with an ever growing smile coming across her face. A smile so contagious that makes one of his own form across his face.

" May, I join you Mr Wayne?"

Staring directly up towards her smiling face seeing her smile only widening with every passing second slowly Bruce returns the smile.

" Of Course Dr Demeter."

Letting out a giggle with her eyes staying trained on his own slowly Dr Demeter reaches down and unties the knot of her green robe.

Unties before letting her robe come trickling down towards her feet leaving her in nothing but a green bikini that shows off her body causing an instant reaction to come from him. A instant reaction coming from him that makes a pleased smile come across her face and her eyes twinkle in delight.

Reaching back taking out the scrunchie tying her red hair back in a ponytail allowing her hair to flow freely down her back with her smile only widening slowly Dr Demeter kneels down and whispers into his ear.

" You can call me Pam."

Staring up towards the red haired woman finding a bright smile coming across her face just as the words register into his mind instantly Bruce's eyes go as wide as saucers causing a giggle to escape her lips and her smile to only widen.

" Pamela!?"

Feeling her smile only widening nodding her head slightly reaching up slowly Pamela removes her glasses and tosses them gently onto her discarded robe.

" Hello again Bruce. I'm so glad that you accepted my invitation to come here."

Getting the reaction that she was looking for in his face being forced into mock shock suppressing the urge to roll her eyes very slowly Pamela enters inside of the pool only to watch him push himself a couple of feet away.

" There's no need to be shy. I don't bite….much."

Seeing another forced action on his part in the form of his face morphing into disgust feeling her lips curling up into a grin making her way across the water pinning him up against the wall reaching out gently Pamela lays her hands down on the tiles next to Bruce's head.

" What do you want?"

" Hmm?"

Tapping her chin in thought looking up towards the clear sky after a couple of seconds Pamela turns her gaze back down to meet Bruce's own with a small smile coming across her face.

" That is quite simple."

Leaning forward giving him a perfect view of her cleveage as she sees him turning his head to look away reaching out gently Pamela cups his chin and turns his head back forward.

" It's you that i want."

Without giving him a chance to react leaning forward Pamela crashes her lips to Bruce's own bringing him into a heated kiss that after just a few seconds she feels him pushing her back.

Pushing her back a few feet but she would not be denied. No man could deny her for she is Poison Ivy. a sudden determination that makes her swim back towards him and grab a hold of his wrists and pin his hands over his head as she pushes him up against the edge of the pool while her legs come to wrap around his waist in a tight grip.

" That wasn't very nice of you love…."

" Don't call me…."

Not allowing him to finish that sentence leaning down Pamela crashes her lips once again to Bruce's own before pulling back to gently lay a trail of kisses up his neck only to stop to whisper into his ear.

" Would you prefer me to call you by another name instead? Maybe the likes of a certain caped crusader?"

Pulling back instantly as she gets the desired reaction she was looking for in his eyes going wide from this sudden discovery feeling a wide grin forming across her face gently Pamela releases her hold around his wrists and brings her arms down to snake around the back of his neck feeling no resistance whatsoever coming from him.

" How?"

Feeling her grin only widening leaning forward gently Pamela rests her forehead against Bruce's own as she stares him deep in his eyes with a twinkle radiating from her own.

" You can fool the citizens of Gotham City but you can never fool mother nature."

Nuzzling her nose against his own suddenly as she feels his hands coming down to rest on her waist in an attempt to push her away increasing her grip around her waist letting out a sigh slowly Pamela shakes her head.

" You can stop with the act now. You're not fooling anybody. Espically me."

" You tried to kill me!"

Letting out a defeated sigh nodding her head slightly reaching up gently Pamela threads her fingers through the back of his hair.

" A mistake that i truly regret…."

" You almost killed Harvey!"

" That, I don't regret."

Earning herself a glare rolling her eyes in response slowly Ivy shakes her head as she stares into his eyes with defiance.

" And how has that worked out for you? Hmm? Two Face ring any bells?"

Only witnessing his glare only intensify letting out a sigh reaching around gently Pamela stroke his cheek with her thumb.

" But that is in the past and we are in the present. You did what you said you were going to do by accepting my invation to come here and now i'm gonna do what i promised, I would do once you arrived.

Now, I will admit for years, I used to despise you. I would curse the name of Wayne Enterprises whenever i saw a mere glimpse of your company's logo.

But i had you all wrong now haven't i? You're not the monster that i thought you were. No you are something else. A truly unique man. A man that i want to get to know better."

Seeing nothing but his facial features softening slightly feeling her lips curling upward gently Pamela retracts her hand to lace it with her other around the back of his neck.

" And i think you want the same too. I've done all my homework on you. All of my projects that i had been working on to save the planet the quote right way before my incariration have been picked up and been backed up with your finical aid.

All the countless rainforests that you have saved and continue to save. You may not hear them but i do.

I hear the flowers singing all around us. I feel their happiness whenever you enter a room. They know who a true hero of the planet is.

Mother nature can't be fooled and she has labeled you as its champion. You are her thorns that strike against all those that dare harm her.

And for that i'll always be eternally grateful to you. Your alter ego may have gained my attention but its the man in front of me now that has stolen my heart."

Without waiting for a response leaning forward gently Pamela presses her lips to Bruce's own. A kiss that for a brief moment she thinks will be one sided once again before her lips curl up into a smile when she feels him returning the kiss as his hands come down to rest against her sides.

" We shouldn't…."

" Shhhh."

Brushing her lips gently against his own leaning up gently Pamela rests her forehead against his own and stares deep into his eyes.

" We'll work out the details later. Right now just enjoy the moment."

A statement that she sees him take to heart as after a few short minutes she finds her bikini top resting on the edge of the pool and her bottoms floating away as she silent moans in his mouth.

* * *

Happily eating at the well prepared meal in front of him turning his gaze away from his long time butler that continues to chat happily with the woman beside him turning his gaze to look across the floor as he finds Pamela eating at a table along with her two assistants Violet and Lily chatting happily amongst each other after a few seconds of staring as though she could sense his eyes on her slowly as he watches Pamela turn her gaze towards him and send a bright smile his way feeling a smile of his own forming slowly Bruce turns back towards his plate unaware of her smile only widening.

Only widening as Violet giggles by her side while Lily grins over towards her boss with a knowing look. A look that once seen makes Pamela's cheek blush slightly before she turns back down towards her own meal not knowing the man of her thoughts slowly approaches her table.

Slowly approaches and comes to a stop in front of her table causing Lily to reach over and nudge Pamela in the ribs gently causing her gaze to come up and meet his own.

" Ladies. Pamela? Would you like to go on a hike with me?"

Feeling her face breaking out into a wide smile nodding her head as she sees him moving around the table and extend a hand out towards her feeling her smile only widening reaching out gently Pamela takes his hand within her own and allows him to lead her away from the table.

" Have fun you two!"

Sending Lily a mock glare earning herself a fit of giggles to erupt from her assistants rolling her eyes feeling her hand being squeezed slowly Pamela turns her head back forward to find herself being lead forward down a long corridor heading in the direction of a pair of stairs leading to the outdoors.

" Remind me to never hire another assistant under the age of twenty five ever again."

Nodding his head as he gently squeezes her hand causing a smile to come across her face feeling his own lips tugging upward slowly Bruce turns his head back forward not noticing Pamela turning her full attention towards him with an interested look coming across her face.

" Not that i'm complaining mind but why this sudden change of heart? Are you considering my proposal?"

Coming to a sudden halt glancing over his shoulder as he finds her looking towards her with a look of interest in her eyes feeling his lips curling upward slowly Bruce turns his head back forward.

" And if i am?"

Feeling her lips curling up into a bright smile making her way around him until she is standing before him reaching up gently Pamela wraps her arms around Bruce's neck and stares happily into his eyes.

" Then that will make me the happiest woman alive and you the luckiest."

As she watches his lips curl upward feeling her own smile widening closing the distance between them gently Pamela presses her lips to Bruce's own.

" I don't feel like going on a hike anymore."

Leaning back as she sees him looking towards her with interest a wide grin forms across Pamela's face.

" I have a private stream hidden inside of the facility. How about you keep me some company all night long?"

Suddenly as she sees a smile coming across his face feeling her own widening giving him on last peck on the lips retracting her hands from his neck to take his own with a tug slowly Pamela turns on her heels and leads Bruce in the total opposite direction of where they were going.

" Pamela?"

" Hmm?"

" What about the citizens being held inside of the forest?"

Coming to a complete stop snapping her head to look over her shoulder as she sees him giving her a stern look rolling her eyes slowly Pamela turns her head back forward.

" They got what they deserved…."

" Pam?"

" Oh fine! I'll have Violet and Lily unfreeze them in the morning. They'll wake up with partial memory loss and won't remember a single thing about me let alone remembering how they got here. Happy now?"

Receiving her answer in the form of a slight nod and his lips curling upward feeling her own breaking out into a wide grin with a gently tug once again Pamela pulls Bruce back forward.

" It's gonna be so much fun being your girlfriend isn't it?"

" Maybe? I can't be the judge of that. Just do me one thing? Don't kill anyone."

" Can't make that promise love."


End file.
